Its been to long
by BrOwnEyedcutie112092
Summary: It had been exactly a year today since he had left. This brought back very depressing sad memories. They always said “think of the good times” what a lie when she did that it only made the urge to see him worse. Oh how she missed him so. Pheely!


**Hey every one this is my 3rd story! I'm so excided! I don't know where it is going though I just had this idea last night and I decided I wanted to make it into a new story before I forgot it. So I hope you like it! Its kinda long but please take the time to read it cause I like it and I want to kno what you guys think so Read&review! Thanx! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 **

**A year is just too long**

It had been exactly a year today since he had left. This brought back very depressing sad memories. They always said "think of the good times" what a lie when she did that it only made the urge to see him worse. Oh how she missed him so. Every one told her she needed to move on and continue with her life. But that was just it, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't move on, and without him she _had_ no life.

He was a part of her and he always would be. She could never forget him. And the day he left she made a vow to herself to never love again until she saw him one last time. Oh how she longed for that day to come. She would do anything just to see him one more time, to here his voice again. It brought tears to her eyes to think about him. But she wouldn't cry she had to be strong. She had to convince herself he was gone and he wasn't coming back. But it was so hard. She couldn't bear to think he was gone for good. He was in her dreams every night but what she didn't know, was her dreams were about to become a reality.

The phone rang…

Keely: "hello?"

Tia: "Hey Keely!"

Keely: "hi Tia" Keely said glumly

Tia: "So I was wondering, well tonight I am on going on a date with this really hunky guy and guess what he has a friend!"

Keely: "sorry Tia but um I cant I, have stuff to do." Keely lied. The truth was she just wanted to sit around feeling sorry for herself. Wishing that Phil had never left that year ago.

Tia: "well ok I guess I will see you later then" Tia said not believing her but playing along anyways.

Keely: "Yah bye"

Tia: "bye"

That night Keely watched her and Phil's favorite movie. And after that watched a video tape of them two from one day when the fooled around with the video camera. She smiled when she watched this but when it was done, for the first time, since he had left, she cried. "Why Phil? Why? Why did you leave me? She managed to say through the silent tears streaming down her face. All the emotions she had been bottling up inside of her for the last year were coming out now. That night she cried herself to sleep, her head filled with thoughts of Phil.

In the morning…

Keely decided to get out of the house. So she went down town, got a coffee, sat at a table outside and watched the strange but amusing people around her. After about 10 or fifteen minutes, she got board and decided to check out some of her favorite stores up the street. She grabbed her coffee and started walking. She was walking with her head down feeling depressed. 1. Because yesterday was the anniversary of Phil leaving, and two because she was just a girl, so life was always depressing no matter what the situation.

She got so caught up in her thoughts she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped in to someone, and split coffee all over them. "Oh my gosh I'm sooo sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and…here let me help. She quickly grabbed the napkin that was around here cup of coffee and started wiping the liquid off, when the man gently grabbed her hand and said "really it's ok" She stopped and looked up at him. It took her a second to believe what she was seeing. "PHIL!" she exclaimed in extreme happiness. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

They stayed like that for about five seconds. Then Keely leaned back (still on him though) to look at him "Oh Phil is it really you" she whispered as looked deep into his eyes. "Yes Keel it's really me…I missed you so much." They embraced each other in a big hug. Keely squeezed him extra hard just to make sure he was really there.

Phil spun her around and then set her down. "Wow Phil I have so many questions, here why don't we go back to my apartment and we can catch up." "Alright!" They took hands and Keely led the way to her apartment.

**In Keelys apartment… **

They sat down on the couch. Keely looked right into Phil's eyes "Wow Phil I missed you so much." "I missed you too Keels" "It feels so good to hear you call me that again, I really missed it" "And I really missed you" they looked into each others eyes, and their lips meet in there first _real_ kiss. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "So Phil, why are you here? How did you get here? How has your life been? How have _you_ been?" The questions just came popping into Keelys head and pouring out of here mouth.

"Wow slow down there a bit" "Oh sorry I just haven't seen or talked to you in forever" "I know Keely, I know and I'm so sorry I really didn't want to leave I _really_ didn't but I had no choice,…" Phil paused for a quick moment "I loved you Keel, and I would of never left if it was up to me" tears started to swell up in Keelys eyes, she through her arms around him. "Oh Phil, I know you didn't want to leave, I didn't want you to leave either, its just, it has been so hard with out you, getting up every morning knowing you weren't going to be there, trying to convince myself you were gone and weren't coming back, everyone telling me I needed to get over you, its just…"

Keely didn't finish she just latched on to Phil and let her tears speak for her. "Phil? Please please never leave me again" Keely pleaded through her tears. Phil could now feel a few of his own tears coming, "Don't worry Keels I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you" Phil said as a tear fell from his eye onto Keelys golden hair.

**There you go, the first chappie of a whole new story! Wow that waz incredibly long huh? Oh well that's ok! Well I g2g now send me lots of reviews love u guys!**

**-koolishcutie112092 **


End file.
